The invention relates to a hinge device especially for furniture doors and including at least one mounting plate that can be fixed onto one part of the piece of furniture and which is provided with guides or recesses into which the anchorings of a hinge arm or of an intermediate part belonging to the hinge arm are insertable.
Conventional hinge devices of that kind have the advantage that the respective mounting plate can be fixed onto the respective part of the furniture, e.g. the side wall, before the assemblage of the furniture, and that during the assemblage the hinge arm itself, being linked to the door by swivel arms, need only be inserted onto said mounting plate. That is, at the time at which the whole door is to be carried by the hinge, the further necessary installation operations do not require very much time or precision.
In the conventional hinge devices the hinge arm or an intermediate part belonging thereto is inserted into guides of the mounting plate and afterwards fixed by means of a setscrew which abuts against the mounting plate.